vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark (Hardcore Leveling Warrior)
|-|Dark= |-|With Goblin King's Pendant= |-|Devil X Dark Magician Mode= |-|Devil X Dark Magician Mode Siege Round= |-|Real Life= Summary Dark is Hardcore Leveling Warrior's employer in the Webtoon Hardcore Leveling Warrior. His real name is Carter Han (Korean: 한건우, Han Gun-Woo). He is a Dark Magician Class who seeks Hardcore Leveling Warrior's help in getting stronger so that he can find his grandfather, whose mind vanished into Lucid Adventure several years ago and left his body in a coma. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, 9-B with Goblin King's Pendant | 9-C physically, 9-A with Lazie | At least 9-C physically, 7-C with Lazie, Summons, and Devil X Dark Magician Mode | 7-C, higher with Lazie and Devil X Dark Magician Mode | 7-A, likely 6-C, higher with Lazie and Devil X Dark Magician Mode | At least 7-A, likely 6-C, higher with Lazie and Devil X Dark Magician Mode | At least 7-A, likely 6-C, higher with Lazie and Devil X Dark Magician Mode Name: Dark, Han Gun-Woo, Carter Han Origin: Hardcore Leveling Warrior Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Dark Magician Powers and Abilities: |-|Real World= Extrasensory Perception and Soul Manipulation (Carter can see souls) |-|Black Magic Dungeon Arc=Same as before, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resurrection (After a player in Lucid Adventure dies, they respawn), Immortality (Type 8; As long as Carter is alive in the real world and Lucid Adventure exists, Dark can never truly die), Dimensional Storage (All characters in Lucid Adventure have an inventory that they can access), Statistics Amplification and Flight with Goblin King's Pendant (A one-time consumable item that increases his physical statistics depending on how much money he pays, appears to give flight as well) |-|Reef Dungeon Arc=All prior except Goblin King Pendant, Magic, Energy Projection (Can shoot magical energy), Corrosion Inducement (The Decay spell causes objects to rot away), Summoning (Can summon skeletons and Lazie), Bone Manipulation (Can summon bone constructs) |-|Preliminary Round=Same as before, Creation (Can create weapons made of energy for his skeletons), Precognition (His Deja Vu skill allows him to see a few seconds into the future), Transformation and Flight with Devil X Dark Magician Mode, Heightened Extrasensory Perception (Can see and sense dead souls, as well as detect their power, can view the danger levels of others as well as visual images related to their personal attributes), Telepathy (Can communicate with the souls of the dead, can telepathically communicate with Lazie), Time Manipulation (Can rewind others to a previous point in their time for 6 minutes) |-|Subjugation Round=Same as before, improved Time Manipulation (Can also slow down people in time), improved Extrasensory Perception (Can view the power levels of others as auras) |-|Pre-Cobalt Castle Arc=Same as before, Resistance to Curses (The Dagger of Devil's Horn grants a passive immunity to curses), Statistics Amplification (can increase his evasion stat) |-|Siege Round Arc and Dark's Birthday Arc=Same as before, Resistance to Time Stop (could see and think during Sword Master's Space-Time freeze), Information Analysis and greater Enhanced Senses (Dark maxed out his danger detection and coupled with his Soul Communion skill, he is able to see the auras of others with a visual indicator of their personal attributes) |-|PVP Round=Same as before, Necromancy (Can resurrect the dead as zombies), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown (Only attacked once, and used a durability negating attack), Wall level with Goblin King's Pendant (Hit Lazie into a wall and fragmented it) | Street level physically (Comparable to Hardcore Leveling Warrior), Small Building level with Lazie (Lazie fought Player Eater alongside Hardcore Leveling Warrior) | At least Street level physically (Stronger than before), Town level with Lazie, Summons, and Devil X Dark Magician Mode (Dark's summons can contend with enemies on par with Sora and Hardcore Leveling Warrior) | Town level (Leveled up and is stronger than before), higher with Lazie and Devil X Dark Magician Mode | Mountain level, likely Island level (Should not be too far behind Hardcore Leveling Warrior and Sora), higher with Lazie and Devil X Dark Magician Mode | Mountain level, likely Island level (Stronger than before), higher with Lazie and Devil X Dark Magician Mode | Mountain level, likely Island level (Stronger than before), higher with Lazie and Devil X Dark Magician Mode Speed: Unknown, Subsonic with Goblin King's Pendant (kept up with Lazie) | Subsonic (Comparable to Sora and Hardcore Leveling Warrior) | Subsonic, higher with Devil X Dark Magician Mode (Merged with Lazie, able to easily dodge Manager Kim's attacks even after he boosted his speed with his Accelerate skill) | Subsonic, higher with Devi X Dark Magician Mode Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Likely Class 50 with Lazie and Summons | Likely Class 50 | At least Class 50 (Stronger than before), higher with Lazie and Summons | Likely Class 50, higher with Lazie and Summons | Likely Class 50, higher with Lazie and Summons | Likely Class 50, higher with Lazie and Summons Striking Strength: Unknown, Wall Class with Goblin King's Pendant | Street Class, Small Buiding Class with Lazie | At least Street Class, Town Class with Lazie and Devil X Dark Magician Mode | Town Class, higher with Lazie and Devil X Dark Magician Mode | Mountain level, likely Island level, higher with Lazie and Devil X Dark Magician Mode | Mountain level, likely Island level, higher with Lazie and Devil X Dark Magician Mode | Mountain level, likely Island level, higher with Lazie and Devil X Dark Magician Mode Durability: Unknown (Only attacked once, and used a durability negating attack), Wall level with Goblin King's Pendant (Took hits from Lazie) | Street level physically (Comparable to Hardcore Leveling Warrior), Small Building level with Lazie and Wall of Bone (Lazie should have comparable durability to his strength, Wall of Bone blocked an attack that could have killed Sora) | At least Street level physically (Stronger than before), Town level with Lazie, Summons, and Devil X Dark Magician Mode (Dark's summons can contend with enemies on par with Sora and Hardcore Leveling Warrior) | Town level (Leveled up and is stronger than before), higher with Lazie and Devil X Dark Magician Mode | Mountain level, likely Island level (Should not be too far behind Hardcore Leveling Warrior and Sora), higher with Lazie and Devil X Dark Magician Mode | Mountain level, likely Island level (Stronger than before), higher with Lazie and Devil X Dark Magician Mode | Mountain level, likely Island level (Stronger than before), higher with Lazie and Devil X Dark Magician Mode Stamina: High. Even after having his torso cut almost completely in half by an electric sword, he was still able to cast a spell. Will not die until his health bar is depleted. Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: *'Summoner's Ring:' A ring that can only be used by Dark Magicians. Increases Intelligence stat by 5. The spirit servant (Lazie) dwells within this ring. *'The Dagger of Devil's Horn:' A ritual dagger made from the stolen horn of Lazie and cobalt ores. Its damage is low because it is meant to be used for rituals. It did not make the master blacksmith's hidden pieces. However, it increases dark skill levels by +3 and grants the owner immunity to curses. Additionally, it makes it so there is no delay in Dark's casting time, allowing him to use skills with a thought. *'Crossbow:' Bought for Dark by Hardcore Leveling Warrior at a whim. *'Dark Magician's Pendant:' given by Pooh Upooh. It gives a +30 to Dark's intelligence stat. Intelligence: Intelligent but inexperienced in battle | Intelligent, more experienced in battle | A capable tactician, using and combining various abilities to defeat opponents. | Same as prior Weaknesses: Very inexperienced. Goblin King's Pendant only lasts a short time, and only works once. | None notable | Maintaining Devil X Dark Magician Mode constantly drains his mana. | Same as prior Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Decay:' causes objects and enemies to rot. At weaker levels it was only able to rot the clothes on his enemy's back, but at higher levels of power he was able to cause Player Eater's face to rot away, causing agonizing pain. *'Summon Skeleton:' summons skeletons to attack his enemies. Has been shown to summon up to 5 at once. *'Rising Skeleton:' advanced form of Summon Skeleton. Summons dozens of skeletons. *'Enchant Magic: Weapons of the Dead:' creates weapons of magical energy for his summoned skeletons, presumably increasing their damage. *'Summon Skull Mage:' summons skeleton mages. These mages can use magic arrows to attack their enemies. *'Bone Wall:' summons a wall of bones from the ground. Can be used to block attacks. **'Bone Prison:' a variation on Bone Wall, instead summoning the bones around the enemy in a tight dome to bind and confine them. *'Summon Stone Golem:' summons a stone golem. **'Golem Shield:' combining his Bone Wall with his Stone Golem, Dark creates a stone golem with a shield made of bones, capable of blocking the Big Flame skill, which caused an explosion that towered over a forest. **'Golem's Arm:' summons a large arm of a golem from the ground, which can be used to block attacks or, presumably, to attack the enemy. *'Break Curse:' breaks a curse. Was able to break the curse on Hardcore Leveling Warrior that had reduced him to level one and transformed him into a Hohoian. Seems to cost a lot of mana. *'Summon Servant Spirit: Lazie:' Summons Lazie to aid him in combat. *'Devil X Dark Magician Mode:' By allowing Lazie to possess him, Dark can enter Devil X Dark Magician Mode. In this form his is far stronger and faster, as well as being capable of flight. He also gains access to a new skill window of abilities: **'Demon Fist:' imbues Dark's fist with demonic energy and launches a punch. **'Demon Jab:' Dark jabs his opponent with a hand full of demonic energy. **'Bear Hunt:' imbues Dark's hands with demonic energy and launches dozens of punches at once. At higher levels it creates a massive hand made of energy to attack with. **'Blood Burning:' a skill that costs HP rather than mana. Increases Dark's strength *'Rewind:' Dark's personal attribute. **'Deja Vu:' a skill that allows Dark to see the future, such as the trajectory of enemy attacks, as if he had already seen it then rewound time. Can telepathically communicate this knowledge to the souls of his summons, allowing them to make use of the precognition themselves. **'Rewind (Skill):' causes a large clock winding key to appear on the target's back, then rewinds an opponent back to a prior state for six minutes. Can be used to clear allies of negative effects and injuries, though can also reset them to a weaker state (including their equipment). Can also reset them to a more powerful state if used on someone who is weaker than they used to be. Can also resurrect the dead if their bodies can still be targeted. However, it cannot be used on the same target with a year of lucid adventure time (7.5 weeks in reality). *'The Eye of Trajectory:' A legendary item merged with Dark's body. The eye allows the user to see the trajectory of object's past and future. A legendary eye that only shows up amongsts the elves every thousand years. *'Soul Reading:' allows Dark to sense the souls of the dead and communicate with them. *'The Memory of the Dead X Summon Skeletons:' summons 10 horned skeletons. *'Summon Bone Hands:' Summons two giant skeletal arms from the ground and controls them. *'Maximum Survival Instinct:' A wild animal's 'instinct'. An animal attribute which detect danger. Allows Dark to view auras around others. The size of the aura corresponds to their power. Due to the skill synergizing with Dark's Soul Reading skill, the aura he can see appears in different shapes for different people, seemingly corresponding to their personal attribute (Hardcore Leveling Warrior's appeared gold and surrounded by coins, Heart Heater's appears as a massive black dragon). *'The Cursed Pile of Bone:' summons dozens of spikes made of bone from the ground to impale enemies and hold them in place. Can be used to create a wall to block attacks. *'The Flare of the Curse:' causes the target to erupt in purple flames. A fire type attack that was used to damage the Hercules-Attribute ranker. *'The Language of the Hohoian King:' a skill learnt by becoming closer to the Hohoian Beard Gang. Allows him to communicate in the Hohoian language and motivate them. *'Mana Storm:' Unleashes a vortex of energy that sends enemies flying. *'Concentrated Mana Shot: Shotgun:' concentrates a ball of mana orbs in Dark's hand, then fires them like a shotgun. *'Slowing Hands:' summons dozens of zombie hands from the ground to slow down an enemy's movement. *'Grudge:' zombies deal double damage against their original killer. *'Broken Cogwheel:' significantly slows the enemy's movement for a brief time. *'Bone Spear:' throws a spear made of bone at the enemy. *'Footsteps of the Master Devil:' Increases the Evasion stat and dodges. *'Demon God's Bone Wall:' Summons a massive wall of bones. This wall is immune to all magical skills within Lucid Adventure, so it can only be broken through by physical attacks. Key: Black Magic Dungeon Arc | Reef Dungeon Arc | Preliminary Round | Subjugation Round | Pre-Cobalt Castle Arc | Siege Round Arc and Dark's Birthday Arc | PVP Round Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Hardcore Leveling Warrior Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Matter Users Category:Bone Users Category:Creation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Time Users Category:Necromancers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7